the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission log
This is the place to read about all of the heroic exploits of our ninjas. If you are writing up a recap of a mission, enter the name of the mission in the box to generate a new page. preload=Template:Mission width=25 S-Rank Attacked on the Way Darksky Point Part Two Reclaiming the Base A-Rank Assassination of General Darksky Point Hanta Attacks Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal The Jade Lion Knowledge of Death Meeting Kurieta Mid-day Ambush The Rock Totems Stop the War! Stopping the Forgotten To Catch a Predator Truth of the Gami Clan Uzushio, Journey of Lies B-Rank Ambassadors to the Gami Clan Amegakure Sabotage Archive of Orochimaru Blood Money Chamber of Riddles Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements Get the Jewels Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja The Hunters Kan's Madness Journey with the Ferryman The Library The Village Hidden in Ryo Manor in the mists! Steal the lost scroll!! Ninjas vs Zombies Princess Bride Raids Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania Rank Up: Silver Lake Seeking Allies Treacherous Trio The Trial The Tower Water Temple C-Rank 2 girls 1 guy 1 caravan A Damsel in Distress Abandoned lab Acquiring the Ebony Claws Afterlife Battlefront Bandits in the Land of Rivers Blood Red Death Border Defense Break the Smuggling Ring Caravan Defense Excursion to the Land of Potatoes! Exploring the Orphanage Flamboyant The Genin Get the Scroll of Snake The Information Invitation to the Forgotten Leaf Mission Board: Retrieve the Scroll Lyre of the Kirigaya Masked Peace The Midas Touch Missing Nin Retrieval Mysterious Puppeteer Ninja vs Pirates Nude modeling! Operation Drug Bust Pest control Protect the Delegates! Protect the Feudal Prince! Protect the Princess Raiding the Bandit Camp Ramen Robbers Reclaiming Orochimaru Recon the Bridge Recover the Noble Daughter Recovering Lost Children Re-open the Supply Route! Retaking a Town The Rock Chunin Returns! Rogue Sages Revenge Scroll of the Seven Stealing the Shrine's Scroll Takigakure Bodyguards Temple Raiders The Lions Den Terror in Iwa Trainingn a New Ninja To Steal from the Hyuga Under The Cover of Darkness Siege Breakers! Veiled Princess Village Hidden in the Branches The Mausoleum D-Rank Feudal Lord's Son Gathering Herbs A Merc with a Heart Okami's Delivery Service Rescue Mister Whiskers! Fights Eclipse vs Knowledge Nobu vs Taro Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) Shinkiro vs Nui Shinkiro vs Nui 2 Shinkiro vs Nusumu Shinji vs Tibs Tiburan vs. Nui and Okami Quests Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Raids Liberating Amegakure Manliness A Midnight Encounter Pesky Outlanders Canon An Uneasy Alliance Role play A Day Off A lovely Visit to a Tavern An afternoon in Kumo Audience with the Raikage Basic Genin Training 101 Brand New Dawn Building Friendships Catching Up With Nui Finding Time to Catch Up Confronting the Hyuga Destiny An Evening In Family Feuding Getting away from the stress Hiden Rock Training The Hot Springs Hospital in Mie How did I get here? KantaNui Fanservice Kantaro and Zakura meet Kitchens Konoha Marketplace Leaf Visitation Looking for Shink To Masaki's Office! Konoha Marketplace/> Meeting with the Raikage Meeting over BBQ Midnight Meeting Mission to Kumo Near Kumo A New Arrival A New Game Night at a Bathouse A Night at an Inn Old and New The Performer Rain soaked returns Recruiting for Inquisition Return to Kumo Return to the Base Reunion Secret Dealings A Simple Meeting Slow Day Speaking with Hanta Speakign With the Kouukage To Konoha The end is the beginning Traveling to Amegekure Traveling in Fire Country Traveling in Frost Country Trespassers Unexpected Confrontations Visiting in Ame Visiting Okami Visiting the Base Waiting Walking in Kumo Walking Wherever Valley of the End Village Transfer A walk in the forrest Devotion and Time. Unknown (needs to be given a rank) Acquire the Waterfall Scroll Kill team Jkor Category:Organization